1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical Venetian blind which can be easily reassembled.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional vertical Venetian blind is generally ready-made and can not be reassembled to meet the requirements of a specific situation, due to the structural complexity of the conventional vertical Venetian blind.